Damn You
by jehc
Summary: Tom has been in the brig for 25 days.  Janeway and the crew are not handling it well.  Rated M but very mild.
1. Chapter 1

Damn You

Tom has been in the brig for 25 days. Janeway Just cant take it any more.

Captain Kathryn Janeway was pacing her ready room fuming. She was angry, mad, incensed and down right pissed off. At least once a day, every day, during the last 25 she found her self here, pacing. She tried, unsuccessfully, to keep her bad temper off the bridge. But with every crewman and officer giving her dirty looks it was impossible to feel better. It wasn't just on duty. Anywhere she went there was an attitude of disdain aimed at her.

25 Days earlier her pilot, her Conn officer, her friend disobeyed a direct order. He had commandeered a shuttle and assisted a citizen to instigate a treasonous act against his government. He almost caused a civil war, almost caused Voyager to become the enemy of a peaceful people. She, believed as Tom did, that the Minoan government was misguided. They were on the edge of squandering their resources beyond repair. She also knew that it was not Voyager's place to do more then give information. Janeway knew this not because of her duty to uphold the prime directive, hell it would just be one more infraction among many. She knew this because the Minoan people were adults. They were a sovereign government in charge of their own destiny. Voyager doesn't have the resources or the right to fly around as intergalactic parents making others obey them. Voyager was a group of people doing their best to get home. Giving help and information when they can is a noble thing and all they can afford to do.

She would have shot his shuttle down. If it hadn't ended before she needed to, she would have. It would have been the only way. Voyager couldn't afford another attack. The Minoans had allies that needed their resources. The Minoans had weapons and ships. Voyager couldn't spend another year or two running from yet another enemy in the delta quadrant. The crew didn't think that way. They only knew she would have shot him down and hated her for it. Building their trust again would be hard. Maybe it was impossible. But that wasn't what bothered her. Captain's make hard decisions every day. Being without Tom is what bothered her.

Janeway believed locking Tom in the brig was the right thing to do. Starfleet would have done more, but Starfleet was a long way off. Demoting him was the right thing to do. He lost the trust that comes with his position. He will need to earn it back. But sometimes the right thing to do hurts, and this was one of those times.

Janeway went to the brig. She was not sure what she was going to do or say. But she needed to see him. Maybe seeing him will make the hurt go away. She walked through the door and right away she knew it didn't. The pain was still there. Tom's self righteous expression as he looked at her through the force field was like a kick in the gut. It was the same look she got from every officer on the bridge. As Janeway moved in to the room the Captain inside her left. The woman inside her took over. A really angry woman.

"Ensign remove yourself to the hallway." The security officer left the room. He looked back nervously as the Captain lowered the force field to Tom's cell. But he left just the same. Tom watched her, waiting to see what she would do. As she walked in she said, "I meant it you know. I would have shot you down."

"You said that once and I got the message" He had a sneer on his face as he replied.

"No Ensign, (she said his rank harshly) I don't think you did." The Captain slowly took the pips off her collar . She took them off one at a time tossing them out of the cell. She moved one step closer to Tom for each pip tossed. Then she removed her tunic. The command red that usually graced her shoulders landed on the floor next to her discarded pips. "No I don't think you did at all." And before he knew what was coming he felt her right fist connect with his solar plexus. She drove it in to him as hard as her small frame could manage.

He fell back from her and grunted. The look on his face went from arrogance to shock. "That isn't even close to what it felt like as I stood on the bridge preparing to give the order. But no bending over in pain for the captain. I stood up straight as I took the punch." She was deceptively strong for her size and he was gasping for air. "The wind was knocked out of me but I couldn't let it show, my breath was steady as I heard you defy my order to come back."

Tom regained his breath and started to speak. Once again he was taken by surprise Her hand shot out and slapped him across the face. The force turned his head. Tom's whole body was moved sideways by the intensity of her blow. He rubbed The angry red hand print that appeared on his face as he stepped out of reach.

"That's what I get every time I look a crewmember in the face. No stepping away from their looks of scorn. My eyes can't water against the sting of their contempt. They don't have to think about what your success would have meant. Voyager with new enemies. Voyager being chased across the quadrant by the people that buy the Minoan's water. Maybe a different crewman dying in your place as we battle for our survival yet again."

Tom felt all the righteous indignation that he had been feeling melt away as her words sunk in. The realization that shooting him down would have been her only option to keep the people that he loved safe made him feel sick inside. The understanding of what his actions caused her and how they might have effected the crew brought forth more pain then any injury she could cause.

He turned towards the wall unable to face her. He should not have been surprised at the kick she leveled to his kidneys. It bashed him against the bulk head and he slid down to the floor. The Captain stood over him looking down. "If I had given that order I would have killed the man who made this trip bearable for all of us. You are the morale keeper of this ship. Your holo-programs, practical jokes and illegal betting rings are the bright spot in a very dark world. The heart of this crew would have died with you."

She squatted down and grasped his chin with her hand. She was squeezing hard as she turned his face towards her's and looked him in the eye. "I could forgive you all of this. But what I can't forgive is what you did to me." Her voice was harsh. Her eyes were accusing and her face was a mask of iron. Her hand gripped him harder as she said, "You almost made me kill the man I love."

Her kiss when it came was as punishing as her blows. She held nothing back as she pushed her tongue past his teeth to wrestle with his. There was no softness in her lips as they pummeled his. When he began to respond she stopped. As she moved away from him he could see pain on her face. For the first time ever he could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Janeway stood up and left the cell.

she turned the force field back on and touched her Com badge. "Captain to sick bay."

The Doctor's voice came over the com system. "Yes Captain?"

"Please report to the brig."

Janeway looked back at Tom. As he looked up to her from the floor he noticed that any signs of pain or tears were already gone.

"You can submit your report to Tuvok. Assault and sexual harassment ought to cover it" She kicked her pips and tunic to the side of the room as she walked by them.

"I doubt I will need these anymore." She gave a derisive chuckle. "The crew was already pretty close to mutiny." With her back straight and her head held high she left the brig. The Captain did not look back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor did not buy Tom's explanation for his injuries. "I tripped over my feet and banged into a wall" did not explain the hand print shaped bruise on his face or the command tunic on the floor. Back in sickbay he pulled up the video images of the brig for the 20 minutes previous to the Captain's hail. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Doctor to Lt Tuvok." The security officer responded immediately.

"Tuvok here"

"Please review the video that I am sending to your station and forward it to Commander Chakotay."

Upon viewing the video Chakotay tried to hail the Captain with no effect. Not sure if this was a medical or a security issue he had the other two men meet him at the Captain's quarters

After a second chime with no answer Tuvok overrode the entrance code. The men entered Janeway's quarters and were speechless. Overturned furniture, broken glass and clothes were thrown every where. The Doctor located the Captain, unconscious, on the floor. Her face was scratched with self inflicted wounds and she was lying in her own vomit.

As Tuvok lifted Janeway in his arms The Doctor barked, "Computer four to transport from Captain's quarters to sick bay. Command override Doctor seven blue. Energize." Just moments later Janeway was lying on a bio-bed. As The Doctor examined her Tuvok could hear him mumbling. His voice was heavy with sarcasm..

"Oh my, I missed another physical, lets reschedule for next week. Don't be silly Doctor it is just a little headache. Please Doctor I am very busy right now I will report to sick bay when things quiet down." The Doctor let out a big sigh and then continued his angry mumblings. "Now look what you've done." He glared at the unconscious woman. "You wont be avoiding sick bay for a long time to come."

"Doctor," Tuvok was done eavesdropping on his monologue. "What is the Captain's condition?"

"The Captain is very ill. I need to do more scans but from what I surmise she has a mass on her brain that is causing head aches and erratic behavior."

Chakotay reached out and placed his hand on Janeway's shoulder. "What is the prognosis?"

"Well, it is clear she will need surgery to remove the tumor. Anything to do with the brain can be tricky but after additional study I am confidant that we can remove it without causing further damage."

The commander looked up sharply. "Further damage?"

"We wont know if there is already any permanent damage until after she comes out of surgery."

Chakotay nodded. "When can you begin?"

"I will need to have Lt umm that is Ensign Parris to assist. And I don't think we can wait five more days. I would like to examine her more today and I hope to be able to operate in the morning."

Tuvok cleared his throat and the two men turned to him. "I believe it is time to temporarily relive the Captain of duty. Once the Commander assumes command it will be within his power to amend Ensign Parris' sentence."

Chakotay shook his head and glared at Tuvok. "Ok, but when she gets mad it was your idea."

The Doctor spoke. "Computer please log Captain Kathryn Janeway as temporarily relieved of duty and transfer command codes to Commander Chakotay. Per chief medical officer authorization blue three four."

A few moments latter Commander Chakotay entered the brig. He lowered the force field and stepped in to Tom's cell.

"I am not pressing charges," Tom said as soon as the Commander came near. "What happened was between the Captain and myself is no one else's business."

"I am not here for that Tom. The Doctor needs you help so your punishment has been amended."

"Oh really? I hope you cleared that with the Captain. She was pretty sure she got it right." He cocked his head and asked "What's my new sentence?"

Chakotay shrugged "Twenty five days in the brig and getting the snot beat out of you by your captain. So I guess your sentence is served."

"Not funny Chakotay," Tom responded. "What's going on here?"

"The Captain is ill. The Doctor says he needs your help to operate in the morning."

"Operate, what happened? Is she hurt."

"The Doctor believes she has a brain tumor. He is doing more in depth scanning now." Chakotay put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Go have a good meal, say hello to your friends and then report to sick bay to be briefed."

"Aye sir" Tom nodded and left the brig for the first time in twenty five days.

The chatter in the mess hall dropped and then rose excitedly as Tom entered the room. With huge smiles on their faces his crewmates greeted him. Harry and B'Elanna waved him over to join them. "Did you hear the news?" Harry asked quietly. "The Captain is in sick bay. Jen Delany was there when they brought her in. Doc says it's a brain tumor."

Tom nodded. "That's why I am out early. The Doctor needs my help. He is hoping to have enough information to operate in the morning."

B'Elanna leaned in and spoke quietly. "People aren't as mad at her any more. The crew figures the brain tumor is what made her ready to shoot you down. The Captain has not been a very popular person around here."

Tom frowned. "what is incredible to me is how she could stand on that bridge and run an amazing amount of possibilities through her head. Even with a brain tumor she came up with and was going to follow the right plan."

Harry choked on his drink. "Tom she was going to shoot you down, to kill you."

"That's exactly the point there she was knowing that if I succeeded with my unapproved mission Voyager would be in major danger. Shooting me down was the only alternative she had to keep us safe and none of us acknowledged it." He held the eyes of each of his friends. "The least that could have happened is me rotting in a Minoan jail for the rest of my life. You would have had to leave me behind. Of course Voyager would have to run from several advanced armies. Think of all of the people who buy the water. They would chase Voyager all the way home. More battles, more deaths."

B'Elanna and Harry shifted uncomfortably in their seats as they began to see the truth in Tom's words. He continued. "Sam" the mother of Voyagers only child "once told me that Naomi has nightmares for a week every time we have a red alert. How many nights would she have woken terrorized due to my actions. It wasn't worth it guys. We gave them the information. They had a resistance movement of their own started. My actions were false heroics to live a childhood fantasy."

Guilt washed over all three officers as they thought of what Janeway had been facing due to her actions. Actions that they now recognized as correct. Harry looked the worst. "We let her down. Maybe if we hadn't all abandoned her over this we would have noticed that she was ill. Jenny said she was a mess with scratches all over her face. Her hands were covered in her own blood. She had been found on the floor lying in her own vomit." All three officers paled at the image. Tom pushed his tray away and stood up.

"Maybe you guys could remind people of truth. There is a reason she is the captain. Who else could have made the decisions she's made? What captain in the history of Starfleet could have led us 30,000 light years?" He nodded at his friends. "I have to get to sickbay to be briefed. I'll see you tomorrow after the surgery."

The surgery was long and difficult. If The Doctor wasn't a hologram he would have been sweating with stress. As it was Tom did enough for both of them. Several times they almost lost her. The tumor was large and spread out. It was not a neatly rounded ball but more like an octopus. Its tendrils were reaching out in all directions. Following each arm and removing all of it was an arduous task. But after 5 grueling hours it was over. Nothing to do but wait.

"How long will we keep her sedated?" Tom asked.

"Normally I would say two days. And allow her to wake on her own. However with a difficult patient like her it needs to be a little bit longer, four days. When she wakes she will try to sneak out to the bride as soon as she can see straight. Some extra time before the battle is a good idea. Let the real healing take place before she starts demanding pads and briefings."

Tom tried to smile as he listened to The Doctors accurate portrayal of their leader. "Its not too dangerous to keep her under that long?" He unconsciously reached out and gently held the Captain's hand.

"It is dangerous and a risk I wouldn't normally take. But this was an invasive surgery. Keeping her still and healing is less of a risk then letting her wake and be agitated. We still don't know the extent of damage that the tumor may have caused. We can run scans as she rests to be better prepared for what we may find when she regains consciousness.

The Doctor went to his office as Tom pulled up a chair. It was time to brief the commander. Tom did not let go of the Captain's hand and it was clear he wouldn't be leaving for a long time. As he walked away The Doctor hailed the mess hall and asked Nelix to deliver a tray.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn didn't wait for The Doctor to wake her. After four days she slowly regained consciousness. She could feel her hand being held and turned to see the slumping body of Tom Paris in the chair next to her. She spent several minutes just looking at him before she spoke. She studied their intertwined hands and wondered why she was holding hands with her Pilot.

"Activate emergency medical hologram." The Doctor appeared from the next room already activated. Noticing Paris' sleeping state he spoke in a whisper. He began scanning The captain as he spoke.

"Hello Captain. I am surprised to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Actually Doctor I am a little disorientated." She responded in a voice scratchy from lack of use. "Why am I in sick bay?" As she spoke she removed her hand from Tom's. "Was I hurt? was there a battle? What is the status of Voyager?" Her voice became a little louder with each question.

The Doctor held up his hand to stem the flow of questions. "The ship is fine. There was no battle. You were sick Captain. You had a brain tumor." Just as he was about to launch a lecture about her refusal to take care of herself, Tom Paris cleared his throat to let them know he was awake.

"Doctor I think you should let Chakotay know that the captain is awake before you continue." The Doctor stepped away to deliver the message while Janeway glared at the ensign for delaying her answers. When she met Tom's eyes the memories started coming back. The terrible headaches that culminated with a trip to the brig. Her eyes widened.

"Tom," her voice began to shake with emotion. "I…I am so" Tom put a gentle finger on her lips to stop her.

"Shh not now Kathryn. We can talk about that in private. For now lets wait and see what the Doctor has to say."

Kathryn stuttered not sure how to respond. She was not sure if she was more taken aback by the interruption, the use of her first name or the intimate touch to her lips. All three of which had been in short supply for the past seven years. Just as she was about to offer an objection Commander Chakotay arrived. Janeway gave Tom an arched eyebrow. It clearly indicated that an explanation will be expected at a future date.

"Captain" The commander had a broad smile on his face as he greeted his friend. "How are you feeling?"

Janeway started to sit up in her bed. Tom helped her put the bed in a semi sitting position. "I am a little disoriented. How's my ship?"

Chakotay grinned knowing there was no diverting the captain once she started down this road.

"Actually Captain I think the news of your illness was broadcast throughout the quadrant. It seems that picking on Voyager is only fun when you are at the helm." The Captain rolled her eyes.

"Seriously there is nothing to report. No first contacts, anomalies, or system failures. Not even any nebulas or space creatures. It was an excellent time for you to take a break."

The Doctor broke in to the conversation. "Of course the break wouldn't have been necessary if you had come to me when the headaches began or even better showed up for the occasional check up!" Before he could get up a full head of steam the Captain held up her hand in interruption.

Janeway looked at him with a look of true sincerity. "Doctor, you are an amazing member of this crew. Your skills are once again proven in times of trial." The holographic man began to preen at her praise as she knew he would. "I promise to do better in the future."

"Oh you will Captain," he replied. "Going forward, even if it takes a security escort, you will be visiting me on a regular basis."

The captain's hackles immediately rose at such an impertinent statement. But as soon as it arrived the glare fell from her face. She grinned and gave a mock salute in the Doctor's direction. "Aye Sir, when can I have my ship back?"

Even though he knew it was coming The Doctor expelled a big sigh at the question. "One more day in Sick bay and if all is well you will be released to quarters for two days then light duty for 3 more." It was his turn to glare as he waited for a challenge to his authority. All of the occupants of the room were shocked when she once again gave a small salute.

"Chakotay I would like to start catching up on some reports if you will have them delivered."

"I'll send them right down Captain."

She nodded. "I'd like a moment alone first." Tom and The Doctor took the hint and moved into The Doctors office. Janeway looked at her first officer with a serious expression on her face. "So what is next."

Chakotay cocked his head questioningly.

"I am not sure what you mean Captain. The Doctor has outlined your treatment. It seems clear to me."

She shook her head. "You know that is not what I mean. There has to be some kind of court marshal. Don't try to tell me you and Tuvok haven't discussed it."

The Commander nodded his head with a serous look on his face. "We did watch the video. Due to the medical circumstances there will be no charges made."

"That's not good enough Commander. There is no excuse for assaulting a fellow officer."

"Yes Captain, but the officer in question refuses to press charges and provided a plausible explanation for the event in question." Janeway couldn't figure out why her first officer seemed to be holding back a smile in such a serious conversation.

"What could he possibly say to explain my actions that would convince Tuvok, of all people, that charges were not necessary?"

Chakotay put his hands up and started to back away in a defensive posture. "You will need to talk to Tom about that Ma'am." He continued to back away. She stared at him eyebrow arched but realized she would get nothing further from him. He stopped at the door and waited.

"Dismissed Comander" Her voice was filled with irony as she knew he was about to escape out the door whether she said it or not.

Tuvok was in the corridor waiting for Chakotay when he exited. As soon as they were out of the Captain's possible hearing range the first officer burst in to laughter. "I wish I could be there when he tells her." He stopped and rested his hand on the bulkhead to keep from doubling over in laughter. "I'd trade my pips for a video of that event."

Tuvok's response was laced with more humor then anyone had ever heard from him. More then anyone would ever expect from a Vulcan. "We will not view the video Comander, though the imager will be running."

Chakotay looked at Tuvok at the possible breach of the Captain's privacy. "Why?"

"We will need the evidence if she attempts to murder him."

This time Chakotay did double over in laughter as tears of mirth ran from his eyes. It took several minutes and deep breaths to control him self enough to enter the bridge.

Captain Janeway was very curious about what Ensign Paris could possibly have said to get her cleared of all charges. As soon as Chakotay left the room she called him to her bedside. "Tom, I appreciate your desire to protect me. You know what I did was more then just the tumor. Chakotay said you refused to press charges."

Tom's voice was firm and expression sincere as he replied.

"That is correct Kathryn. I will not."

"In cases like this charges are usually brought even if the victim declines. What did you tell them? Why would they ignore this?"

Any one who might have happened by to hear his explanation would have been awed at Tom's bravery or at least his audacity. He looked his Captain straight in the eye and replied.

"I told them that is how I like it."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "How you like what?"

Tom waited a moment to see if the penny would drop. It did not, so he continued.

"I told them that you came down to cheer me up in our usual manner."

Her eyes went wide and her face paled. Tom's expression didn't waver even as he took a step back. "You told them that I…that we…?" As the Captain's adrenalin started to increase along with her blood pressure beeping alarms were ringing throughout sickbay. By the time The Doctor came to her bed side she was half out of her bed lunging at the ensign.

"Captain calm yourself!" The Doctor was practically yelling above the din. He pushed her back on her bed waving a hypo spray. "If you do not lay back I will have to sedate you." The Captain took a deep breath and the beeping stopped.

"Mr. Paris you have upset my patient. Leave now."

Tom headed gratefully for the door.

The Captain's voice came out in a growl. "Ensign Paris stay where you are."

Knowing his position was already about as bad as it could get Tom didn't hesitate to reply. "Sorry Captain, doctor's orders." He walked briskly through the door and out in the hallway.

"Paris to Chakotay." He said in a somewhat shaky voice. "I may need that security team you promised me."

"Understood" The commander replied.

As the bridge officers looked at him quizzically Chakotay left the bridge. He was barley able to wait for the door to close before he once again howled in laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom was nervous as he slowly walked to the Captain's quarters. They had not met for several days. He had been relieved of his sick bay duties while the captain was still quartered there. Commander Chakotay felt that keeping them apart for another day increased his chances of still having a pilot when they did meet. But his time was up. Captain Janeway requested his presence in her quarters. And it was clearly not really a request. Tom took a deep breath before he rang the chime. "Ok Paris" he thought to himself "you can do this."

When he entered her quarters Tom found the captain wearing casual clothes. He was surprised. A uniform would have been much more impressive. This outfit did not send the message he was expecting but her expression did. With eyes of steal she looked him up and down. "Ensign Paris" when Tom nodded his acknowledgment she continued. "Over the last few years you have done many things. Some more successful then others. But convincing my command crew that we are in a personal and rather seedy relationship is really the icing on the cake." She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "I understand that you wanted to protect me Tom but .."

Tom closed his eyes for just a moment before he interrupted her. He had rehearsed what he was going to say but it all went out the window at that moment. Instead he moved in to her personal space and said, "No I don't think you do." His hand was balled up tight and he gently placed his knuckles against her stomach. He moved his fist in a caress. In a low voice he told her, "Your punch could not compare to the way I felt when you made me see what I had actually done. The risk my selfish idealistic actions caused to Voyager and the people I love."

He moved his other hand placing his palm softy on her face. His thumb lightly stroking her cheek bone. "A slap on the face compared to what I did to you. God, Kathryn, I was willing to make you shoot me down. I didn't even think about how much Voyager needs the Delta Flyer." His lips turned up just a hair at his small attempt at humor.

Janeway did not smile she was standing completely still. She knew she should move away from his caressing hands. But oh God they felt so good. It had been so long since anyone touched her and even longer since she had a touch of this nature. She was silently rooted to the spot as Tom continued.

"When Chakotay came and told me you were sick," He moved both hands down her back pressing in to her kidneys. The pressure pulled her into an embrace as he continued. "I felt like I had been kicked in to a wall but ten times harder then ever before." He moved one hand to her chin and gripped it gently. The look on his face was open and tender. "All I could think was that you may die and our last conversation was filled with anger. I was devastated with the thought that I wouldn't be able to tell you that I love you too."

Tom knew he was risking it all as he gently lowered his lips to hers, they were soft and gentle. As he felt her respond he added more pressure to the contact. Kathryn made a little noise at the back of her thought and then followed it with a low moan. She parted her lips and allowed him entry. After a few moments he pulled away. He looked almost scared as he spoke.

"I know it was the tumor that dictated your actions. Please Kathryn tell me that the feelings were real. Tell me that you do actually love me."

In answer she put one arm around his waist and one to the back of his head. She pulled him in for a deep kiss that left no doubt of her feelings. Their lips didn't separate as she moved them to the couch. Tom smiled through the kiss. "Captain Janeway, always in command" was the thought that flitted through his brain. This time he would let her take the lead. Later he would have his turn. Right now they both needed her at the helm.

Kathryn pushed all her doubts aside. Their age difference, the command structure and hardest of all what would they tell their parents when they got home! There would be time for that later. For now it was just too right to think of anything else but their love.

Hours later the two lay naked and sated in Kathryn's bed. She had her head on Tom's chest as he stroked her hair. Her voice was exasperated as she asked "How am I ever going to face them knowing what they think? How am I even going to walk on to the bridge?"

She felt his chest rumble against her ear from his chuckling. She lightly slapped him on the stomach. "Really Tom, this is not funny." Tom chuckled a little more.

"I don't know why you are worried. I am the one who was beat up by a woman half my size." He paused as she groaned in exasperation. "Kathryn he said gently. Chakotay, The Doctor and Tuvok are the only ones who know what happened. And they don't actually believe my explanation."

"Then why am I not facing a court marshal? There is no way you got Tuvok to falsify logs."

Tom's voice lost the tinge of humor. "The know, as I do, that while your anger was real you actions were not your own. They also knew that you would insist on some kind of investigation. When I told them about our relationship," at this comment her moan of embarrassment was loud. "they were happy to latch on to it. Tuvok's response was 'This is logical information as his last romantic paring was with a Klingon.' As you are the captain amending the order of no contact or" He grinned broadly at his next statement. "conjugal visits is at your discretion. Due to the tenor or our relationship" Janeway groaned more loudly. "there was no actual assault. no complaints were filed and all videos deleted to preserve the captain's privacy."

Kathryn's hand began to caress Tom's torso. She went just a little bit lower with each touch until she was softly stroking his erection. When she spoke her voice was completely opposite to her touch. "You better make this worth my while Ensign Paris," her voice was the one of steel that was usually heard by hostile attackers, "because Chakotay will never let me live it down."

"Aye Captain" Tom replied with a broad smile. He then gently rolled her on to her back and preceded to do just that.


End file.
